Not Anymore
by crazydolly66
Summary: Not Anymore is about when 2 sisters and there enemy come over to Singletown. But when i sister likes one of her friends and her enemy finds out she starts to like him too. What will happen? There will be alot of heat bewteen them.
1. The Characters

Not Anymore

This will be my new story on ff. Before I start let me introduce the characters.

Siernna Beaches- Nick Name: Kool-ala, Lucky Number: 44, Fave Color: Blue Fave Movies: Sports movies, duh! Fave Books: Bios of athletes Fave Food: Pasta Fave Smoothie: Coconut Fave Music: Straight up rock & roll Fave Class: Gym Fashion Passion: Super sporty looks in vibrant colors  
Shopping' Style: Finding stuff in sporting goods stores that's stylish enough to where anywhere

You can tell by Siernna's sporty style that she's a sports nut! It seems like Siernna is on every team, but even though she's always busy, she never loses her cool. That's how Siernna earned her nickname 'Kool-ala'. She wears a white and colored polka-dotted shirt with a pink and colored polka-dotted shirt, a yellow skirt with a yellow belt and a strawberry. A bracelet on both hands, 3 hooped raspberry earrings. With green slippers and her hair loose. A white girl. She is Kina Beaches sister.

Kina Beaches- A sporty girl who loves to have fun. Her nickname is twistz. Her fav color is pink. She has black hair with pink stricks in ponytails with side bangs. She wears a pink strip-less dress and a red sweater on top, pink socks with black strips and pink, white and black sneakers. Her jewelry is pink heart earrings with 3 silver bracelets. She also loves to make videos of her and her friends with a video camera she takes almost everywhere with her. A white girl. She's Siernna Beaches sister.

Clare Johnson- a black haired Latina girl. Her hair is curly and always down. She wears a pink strip-less dress with pink stockings, a pink cover up and light pink and silver heels. She has pink sunglasses. Her jewelry is pink earrings and 2 silver and 1 pink bracelets. She has a cat named lily because she just loves animals. Her nickname is **Sweetie Cake**. Black hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. She also has a little angel that she loves very much. Her fav color is pink too.

So that's it all the new characters of my new story Not Anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New people-New Problems

"So now I'm in a car on my way to a whole new city called Singletown. I know weird but who really cares all I know is if that Claire chick was getting on my bad side we would not be doing this. I have a sister. Her name is Siernna. She's such a goody two shoes. That when everyone sees us they always ask how we alike?"

"Kina who you talking too?"

"No one so just shut up!!!"

"Sorry"

"Now Kina she didn't know she's being nice"

"It's her fault we had to move ugh are we here?"

"Yes" They stopped in front of a big white house across from a big pink and yellow house. Out there were a blonde girl, and 3 other kid 2 boys and another girl. Kina was staring at the blue haired boy. Siernna came out of the car to see Kina staring at the kids across the street then she saw a brown haired boy and stared at him. There parents had to snap them out of it but what they didn't know was that Chris saw them.

"Guys I just saw those 2 girls over there staring at us"

"Don't worry they're new and maybe they were looking at something else"

"Ok"

"But I know that they were staring at us but more me and Danny" The next day, Kina was sleeping when her alarm woke her up. She got dressed and put on her regular pink dress, red sweater, socks and sneakers. Siernna was already downstairs eating an apple. Kina toke one too and was out the door with Siernna behind her.

"So what's the name of the school?"

"Singletown middle school and I hate being new"

"Me too it's so scary" While they walking the group were at the benches when they passed them. Chris saw them and knew they were the one.

"Guys it's the new girls"

"Wow they hot" They just stared at Danny like he was stupid.

"What"

"You are the weirdest" In sconce class, the girls came in and toke there seats.

"Siernna who do you think those kids are?"

"Who the ones we saw yesterday?"

"Uh kids"

"Ha-ha very funny but do think they're nice, mean, weir stupid"

"Nice"

"Cool" after class they went to there lockers to go home when the group went up to them.

"Hey are you new"

"Uh duh"

"Sorry about her she's always like this"

"Uh shut up" They looked at each other weird.

"Are you related?"

"Ugh not again"

"What?"

"They always ask us that question and she's tired of it"

"Sorry"

"No it's ok, my name is Kina and this is my sister Siernna"

'Hi"

"Hi I'm Chris, this is Sam, Danny and Cathy"

"Hi"

"We have to go"

"Where"

"Home"

"We cant be late"

"Where do you live"

"In front of a big pink and yellow house"

"That's my house"

"Is she always this hyper"

"Yes and if we told you why you wouldn't believe us"

"Ok"

'Let me help you home I wan to learn more about you two"

"Ok" On there walk Cathy asked,

"So how old are you"

"I'm 14"

"I'm 13"

"Me too I'm 13"

"Awesome"

"Yeah" in front t of Cathy's house Kina wanted to talk her something so Siernna went home.

"What's wrong"

"I'm a strong girl who never felt love before"

"Like Sam"

"Yeah but what if I went to a new city and saw someone I like"

'Like now"

"Yeah"

'Are you trying to say you like someone"

"Yeah"

"Who"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone"

"I swear"

'Ok I kind of like your friend Chris"

"Whoa"

"What"

"Well Sam likes him too"

"oh so that's ok'

"You can still like him but in secret like she does and don't tell her I told you her secret"

"I swear"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – She finally comes

The day after, they went to the park. Since Siernna is great with sports she is showing Sam and Danny how to volleyball. Cathy was talking to Kina about yesterday.

"But what am I going to do"

"Hold it in cause if Sam finds out she'll get really upset and I also think Chris likes her too"

"Oh what am I gong to do, I'm in love with a boy who likes someone else" and she throw her head on her leap. Then there was a shadow over her. She put her head up to see Claire giggling. Kina got up and in her face.

"What you laughing about Claire"

"You, what you couldn't find real friends"

"Shut up"

'oh really do you want me to tell her about your little crush on my boyfriend Troy" Then Troy came out and Cathy saw Kina's face turn 2 shades of raspberry.

"Hey baby" and she kissed him in front of her. Kina could feel that she was crying.

"How could you, you witch"

"What he's my boyfriend and I could do what I want. What you jealous I got one and you don't"

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!" and she ran away. Siernna walked to her with Danny, Sam and Chris behind her.

"Hey Claire"

"Hi sweetheart"

"Don't call me that"

"What that's what you are and always will be"

"Hey back off"

"And you are"

"A girl with a name"

"No Sam stay out off this"

"Yes do what she says"

"I'm going to help Kina"

"Ok"

"Wait are you her boyfriend"

"No I'm her friend"

"Very well" and she had a tinkle in her eye and he didn't like it so he ran to Kina. She was under a tree crying her heart out. Chris finally found her. He sat next to her and hugged her. Kina was scared and had no idea what to do. So she whispered,

"What are you doing here" he saw what he was doing and seperated.

"Nothing"

"Shouldn't you be helping the others"

"Yeah but your upset anyway who is she"

"Claire Johnson, the most cutest girl in my old school and the girl who changed me from good to bad"

"What do you mean"

"Before I used to be sweet like my sister but then she came around, got on my nerves and so on"

"Wow"

"I know" One week passed, Claire was already best friends with Wendy. The school dance was in 2 days and Kina wanted to ask Chris but so did Sam, and Cathy wanted to ask Danny but so did Siernna & Wendy. Whatever Kina wanted Claire wanted to steal. Chris and Danny were outside talking so Sam went up to Chris.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"So I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me"

"Ok"

"Cool" and she walked off.

"Dude you just got ask to the dance by…"

"Sam"

'yeah your dream girl"

"Yeah"

"What's up now"

"Let's say…"

"You like Kina too"

"'men you didn't even let me finish"

"Yeah but she's hot and I've known you since we were little so I been knew you like her"

"So you see my problem"

"No"

"I just yes to Sam to the dance but I wanted to ask Kina"

"Oh now I understand so what are you going to do"

"I don't know, what about you"

"What"

"Are you going to ask Cathy or Siernna"

"Why"

"Hello"

"Oh yeah"

"I don't know"

"Girls" and they both laughed. Back with Kina and Siernna.

"What do you think they're talking about"

"Who they going to ask to the dance"

"Who you want to ask you"

"Chris"

"I knew it"

"What"

"I knew you liked Chris, by the why you were blushing when he walked you home yesterday"

"Ok whatever so what about you"

"I want Danny to ask me"

"I knew it" and they both laughed. At the end of the day, Chris was walking Kina home.

"So who you taking to the dance Kina"

"No one and I want to ask you something about the dance"

"What"

"Would you go with me"

"Oh I'm sorry Sam asked me first"

"Oh ok"

"But maybe we can go to have dinner after school tomorrow"

"Cool I'll really like that Chris, you're the sweetest" and she kissed his check. He blushed and so did she. Before there dinner, Kina couldn't pick an outfit cause she was too excited. Siernna was just watching her and laughing.

"What you laughing about at least I could talk to Chris and ask him"

"I could too but he knew them longer then us so why would he ask us"

"Good point"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner with a mix of Claire

So Kina finally picked out the perfect outfit. It was a pink short-sleeved sweater with a yellow sleeve-less top under, pink jeans with a polka-dotted bottom, same jewelry, no socks, pink and white heels with her hair loose and curly. At Chris's house, Danny was with him and was laughing.

"Dude what's up"

"What"

"You're going to dinner with kina while going to the school dance with Sam"

"Yeah so" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Oh but's wrong with that"

"Who do you really like"?

"I don't know"

"Well you should" Chris was totally speech-less.

"Yeah The Danny is always right" and he made a retard pose. Chris walked to him and pinched him on the shoulder, which made him fall down.

"Aww"

"What you looked stupidly retard"

"Thanks a lot"

"Welcome anyway who do you like"

"Why"

"You ask me so I ask you"

"Fine I like both Kina's sister Siernna and Cathy"

"Yeah I know Cathy stupid'

"Yeah yeah shouldn't you be going to pick Kina up now"

"Yeah thanks wish me luck"

"Nope"

"Good bye" Back at Kina's house, she heard a knock on the door and Siernna went to answer it. She opened the door and Chris was there hiding something behind his back.

"Yes"

"Hi I'm here for my dinner with your sister"

"Ok she's coming"

"Kina your date is here"

"Ok I'm going" She came down and Chris was totally shocked. He thought,

"Wow she looks better then when she's in her regular clothes"

"Hey you look great"

"Thanks you do too"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Kina looked at her sister like 'get out!!'. Siernna understood and left. They left too. While they were walking Kina asked,

"Do you like Sam?"

"Why"

"Well it looks a lot like you do"

"Well I can't really say"

"Why not don't you trust me"?

"Yeah but it's top secret in the right time and place I'll tell you"

"Ok and I'm sorry I pushed you it's that this is the first time anyone asked me to dinner and I've been hiding this outfit for the perfect time and person" she said smiling. Chris couldn't help smiling. So they reached the restaurant and had a seat. It was kind of quiet. Then Kina opened her mouth to say something but Claire beat her to it.

"Hey dear" she said walking over to Chris giving him a kiss on the check. Kina just raised her eyebrow at her. Claire looked at her and asked,

"What are you doing"?

"Looking at the chick who is trying to steal my date"

"Date yeah right you couldn't get one before and you can't now so back off"

"Fine but Chris will say it too right"

"Yeah" and he toke her arm off from his shoulders.

"Whatever" and she kissed him on the mouth then walked off. Kina was totally shocked and when Chris saw her expression he said,

"What I do"

"You let Claire take over you"

"Sorry" Then her phone rung and she answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi so how's the date with handsome prince charming"

"Well let's say the handsome part stays but the prince charming part I really don't know"

"What do you mean"?

"Claire came and disturbed everything and now I don't know if I'm mad at him or not"

"Well don't be it was Claire not Chris's falit"

"Good point" and she hung. Chris looked scared.

"Are you still mad at me"

"No I'm sorry I have anger problems"

"That's ok" and they left. In front of kina's house, Chris said,

"I'm sorry the dinner was disturbed because of that crazy girl"

"It's ok and I'm sorry that I was crazy too"

"No you weren't it was rally fun"

'What"

"I've never been on a dinner date too"

"Cool so I'm not alone"

"Never" and they were going to kiss when siernna came and said,

"No kissing sister dear"

"Ugh right so I have to go"

"Ok bye"

"See you" and Chris walked away but then he remembered he's gift and tapped Kina on the shoulder. So when she turned around and he was holding a rose. She was speech-less but said,

"What's this"?

"A gift I forgot to give you"

"It's beautiful"

"Like you" she looked up at him and was almost crying and hugged him. Then toke the rose and ran into her house going to her room. Chris was totally confused.

"She shows her love"

"What"

"She loves it"

"Tell her… never mind" and he walked off.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4-

In her room, Kina was in her Selena Gomez pjs looking at the rose.

"it's so perfect" She toke her i-pod and started to listen to We Walk by The Ting Tings. She started to dance around with it. At the slow part she started to dance really retardedly. When it finished she jumped up and started to dance again. At the end, she turned around and around till it stopped. Once it finished she tried to stop but she fell down on her bed. Then Shut up and Let me go came on next. She wasn't dancing but getting her stuff ready for tomorrow cause she was going on a trip to the muesum of national history. Then Siernna came in. She had on a scaried and confused face at once.

"what's wrong?"

"your scaring me"

"why?"

"that 'date' changed you"

"no it hasn't"

"then prove it: what is something you love?"

"to hate people duh" The next song on her i-pod was Crushcrushcrush.

"oh this song is hot"

"what?"

"you know how I love Paramore"

"yeah"

"crush is playing and this song is awesome"

"sure go to bed we have a trip to go on early in the mourning"

"sure mother" Kina had a fake smile on.

"If I were your mother you would be prettier" Then she ran out tp her room. kina's smile turned to a groan. the next day, Siernna ran into Kina's room. She was sleeping till she started screaming. Kina flew off her bed onto her face. When she got up she chased Siernna.

"what's wrong with you?"

'the trip is off" Kina stopped running and so did Siernna.

"more info"

"since it's raining we can't go to the trip"

"yes" After changing into her regular clothes she called Sam.

(Sam's house)

she was sleeping till her phone started to ring so she picked it up.

"hello"

"hi Sammy"

"what did I say about that name?"

"sorry I just really like that name"

"what's up"

"why don't we go bowling"

"cool when"

"when your ready"

"ok, like at 10:00"

"cool tell the others we'll meet her at my house"

"ok" Then she hung up and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

It was 10:00 and they were all at Kina and Siernna's house talking.

"ok so what's the plan?"

"we can go bowling, movies or stay here"

"I like bowling" Sam said.

"I would love to learn what it is" Cathy giggled.

"Bowling sounds cool" Danny said.

"I don't want to be alone so I'm good with bowling" Chris answered.

"Ok shall we go now?"

"totally" They all walked out the door and walked to tha train. At the train station, Cathy and Sam were gossiping, Danny was talking to Siernna which left Chris and Kina alone.

"Chris can I talk to you about something?"

"sure what's wrong?"

"it's about the date/dinner"

"what happened?"

"you know the rose you gave me?"

"yeah"

"that was really sweet"

"I know I mean like I thought you would like it"

"I really did" Then the train came and the got on. Kina toke out her i-pod and put Sorry. She let Chris listen to it. Kina started to sing the end part. She faced him and widen her eyes.

"what's wrong?"

"I don't really know" Then Lollypop was next. They started to dance. The others saw them and started to laugh quiety. When it was there stop they got off. kina and Chris were still listening to it. Outside, Chris gave Kina the other earphone back.

"thanks for letting me listen to it. The song is awesome"

"it sure is"

"looks like love" They faced the others.

"what do you mean love?"

"the songs, the stupid dance moves"

"Danny you are so dead"

"why?"

"cause I can dance better then you. no, wait you can't dance"

"ohhhh 'the danny' just got dissed by a girl"

"that's mean you know" Danny chased her while the others laughed non-stop.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Danny was still chasing Kina and the others were still laughing. Then Sam had a idea.

"I know how we can see who's the best dancer"

"what"

"a dance contest"

"Sam it's rainning. where are we going to have it?"

"why not at the bowling alley?"

"yeah"

"Ok but be warned I can do anything a girl can do better"

"actually it's the other way around" At the bowling alley, they toke a seat.

"so are we ready"

"sure are" Siernna played Sugar and Danny started. He started to break dance. Everyone started to shout and cheer. Kina was acting tired then pushed him off at the chrous. She was dancing in a very cute way. Then it went back to Danny at the other the bridge Kina was dancing. All the guys were shocked. She dancing like all back up dancer. At the end, they both were dancing. Once the music stopped Kina did a flip and ended in the slipt will Danny just stopped dancing. Everyone cheered loud. They sat back down and Cathy go them some drinks.

"that was amazing"

"you weren't bad Daniel"

"you weren't bad ether Kina"


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7-

With the dance contest out of the way, they started bowling. They played against each other. In the first group, it was Chris, Kina and Cathy. In the other was Danny, Siernna and Sam. First went Chris and Danny.

"your going down geeky boy"

"whatever, you shouldn't be talking loser" Then they rolled the bowling ball at the same time but Chris got a strike. Danny toke out 6. Next went Sam and Kina.

"luck"

"your the one who needs it" Kina got a strike. Lastly, went Cathy and Siernna.

"how do you do this?"

"like this cath" Siernna rolled there first strike. Cathy throw the bowling bowl and got a 6.

"nice Cath"

"thanks"

"lunch break" Sam and Kina got the snacks while the others waited.

(With Sam and Kina)

They waited for there order.

"Kina, can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"do you like Chris?" Kina thought. I do like him but if I tell Sam she's gonna get upset. Like Cathy said keep it secret.

"no"

"oh ok"

"why?"

"it's just werid how you two have alot in common and we hardly talk"

"you just have to learn how to have fun" they go there order and went back to there table.

"lunch is served" Each toke there order and started to eat.

"Cath can I talk to you in private?"

"sure'


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8-

Kina toke Cathy and they went to the side where no one can hear them.

"what's wrong?"

"Sam asked me if I liked Chris"

"what did you say?"

"I said no knowing the truth is yes"

"good just keep it that way"

"I can't it's hard"

"but you have too"

"ok fine" After going bowling, the rain still didn't stop. So they went to the mall.

"ok who wants to go shopping"

"not us"

"you guys are a bore so your going to help us"

"do we have too?"

"it's ether that or going shopping with us" they had scared looks on there faces.

"fine" First they went into Fashionista. There were alot of runway outfits and hot looks for girls. They all (but the guys) tried something on. First to come out was Kina.

"Kina I thought you weren't the shopping kind"

"I'm not but I love to get new clothes even if it's girly" they looked at her.

"ok not girly but I do love clothes"

"what's that your wearing?"

"dude do you really want to know that?"

"yes" Kina just rolled her eyes.

"I'm wearing a colorful sundress with gold sandels"

"oh" Next was Sam.

"that's hot"

"not really but it's cute nice sundress"

"thanks what are you wearing?"

"it's a yellow sundress with white tights under and pure white slippers"

"nice" Next was Siernna.

"what the hell are you wearing?"

"a sleeve-less rasberry top, a colorful lined jacket, black skinny jeans and long high heel boots"

"cool" Lastly came Cathy.

"you and Cathy love jeans"

"yup, it's a sleeve-less white and red striped top, a golden yellow jacket, skinny jeans, and cheetah high heels"

"time for another change"

"and our last" They all went back inside. Ten mins later Cathy came out. Danny's mouth was open.

"what the"

"it's a white adventure top, blue shorts and silver heels duh" Siernna came out followed by the others.

"I'm wearing a white mini skirt with white tights under, silver heels, a colorful strip-less top and a hot pink jacket" Kina wore a pink short-sleeved sweater with a hot pink sleeve-less top under, pink jeans with a polka-dotted bottom, and blue and yellow open toed heels. Sam wore a strip-less yellow top, a white mini skirt, colorful leggings and pink open toed heels. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

While the they were in the mall, Siernna could hear giggling from a mile away.

"oh no"

"what happened sis?"

"you don't want to know?" Then Kina heard someone say her name. She knew the voice.

"hey Kina"

"Claire what do you want?"

"to know what you doing at a mall? I never thought I would see you here"

"I'm shopping for a new look"

"yeah yeah" She pushed Kina to the side and went to Chris.

"hey there so do you want to hang out sometime?" She smiled with her perfect smile. Kina and Sam got really angry.

"no thanks"

"but I was going to the movies"

"no thansk I'm hanging with my friends right now. Maybe some other time"

"you will like me if it's the last thing I do"

"sure" Then Claire and her bf Christina walked away.

"ok that was werid"

"totally"

"you guys can go home if you want"

"finally no more girl stuff"

"great"

"come to my house for guy stuff"

"that's better"

"yeah yeah just go"

"see you tomorrow" They walked off.

"time for dresses" They walked into a dress shop and starting looking. After shopping, they said they would meet at Sam's house for a sleep-over. Kina and Siernna were packing there stuff.

"Siernna we do you go to sleep-overs"

"they fun plus it's just us girls with no guys"

"we could tell secret and they would never know right"

"right" As they walked out the door, Kina went the other way.

"where you going it's this way?"

"to talk to chris I'll see you there"

"ok" She walked to his house wondering what she was going to say. Like, hi and what's up. By time she finished thinking she was already there. She didn't know what to do but she was smart enough to knock the door. Then his mom opened the door.

"hello"

"hi I'm Chris's friend Kina can I talk to him?"

"he went out when he comes back I'll tell him to call you"

"thanks" Then I walked to Sam's house. when I was far enough I started talking to myself. She finally reached her d headed to her room. there everyone was in there pjs gossiping. 


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10-

Kina changed into her pjs. which were a pair of yellow long pjs and a light blue and purple skirt on top, and blue, yellow and pink socks. she sit down next to Siernna.

"nice of you to join us"

"right"

"ok time for the singing contest! Kina you want to go first?"

"uh sure why not?"

"what song?"

"it's a song I wrote by myself called Goodbye"

"sing then"

Am I supposed to put my life on hold Because you don't know how to act And you don't know where your life is going Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it I don't care if I never see you again I'll be alright Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swag Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey Hey hey hey Goodbye Na na na na, na na na na Hey hey hey Goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more On the passenger side Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it I don't care if I never see you again I'll be alright Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swag Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na, na na na na Hey hey hey Goodbye Na na na na,hey na na na na hey Hey hey hey Goodbye

Hey hey, hey hey hey Goodbye

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swag Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey Hey hey hey Goodbye Na na na na,hey na na na na hey Hey hey hey Goodbye

Goodbye Na na na na,hey na na na na hey Hey hey hey Goodbye Na na na na,hey na na na na hey Hey hey hey Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye

Once I finished i shacked my hair.

"that was amazing"

"for how you wrote it?"

"no one I just enjoy writing songs"

"she does"

"another one please"

"fine... oh what about Let's Dance it's my fav song so far" 


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11-

[Verse 1]  
The weekends almost done The moon is low in the sky I feel like goin out Before the night passes by I won't just sit around When life becomes a drag I dance

I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like that drum when it goes boom boom boom

[Chorus]  
Let's dance What the weekend What the night is all about Let's dance Grab your girlfriends Grab your boyfriends Sweat it out Let's dance (Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy I need someone to dance with me baby (Dance)

[Verse 2]  
The musics on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
My favorite song (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
We'll dance Come on

[Chorus]  
Let's dance What the weekend What the night is all about Let's dance Grab your girlfriends Grab your boyfriends Sweat it out Let's dance (Move your whole body)

(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy I need someone to dance with me baby (Dance)

Keep movin!

Crank it up! Yeah

[Bridge]  
When the night says hello Yeah get ready to go Turn it up Turn it loose Yeah you got no excuse Just take a chance Get out on the floor and dance

[Chorus]  
Let's dance What the weekend What the night is all about Let's dance Grab your girlfriends Grab your boyfriends Sweat it out Let's dance (Let's dance)  
And let's start the party

[Chorus]  
Let's dance What the weekend What the night is all about Let's dance Grab your girlfriends Grab your boyfriends Sweat it out Let's dance (Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
As soon as my album goes number one Mr. Lim I'd like a Rolex with 40 diamonds

"how was that?"

"wow" Then Kina's phone rung. She picked it up.

"hello?"

"Kina it's me Chris you wanted to talk me?"

"oh yeah" The girls got closer so Kina ran to the livingroom.

"I want your opinon on this song I'm writing"

"cool"

[Intro] Ooh ooh, Oh ohh, Ohh yeah, yeah.

[Verse 1] I wish i could rip out a page of my memory cause i put to much energy im him and me, can't wait till i get through this faze cause it's killin me to bad we can't rewirte our own history

[Hook] Such a mystery, When he's here with me, It's hard to believe I'm still lonely, Chances fadin' now, Patience runnin' out, This ain't how it's supposed to be.

[Chorus] I'm havin' nightmares from sleepin' with the enemy, (enemy) (no no) How do we reverse the chemistry? (chemistry) I don't want us to be the end of me This love is takin' all of my energy, (energy) Energy, (energy) My energy, (energy) Takin' all of my energy, (energy) Energy, (energy) My energy, (energy) Takin' all of (my energy).

[Verse 2] Seems only like yesterday, (day) Not even gravity could keep your feet off the ground when you're with me, (you're with me) How can two be as one? have become so divided now? There's no use hidin' from misery, (no).

[Hook] Such a mystery, When he's here with me, It's hard to believe I'm still lonely, Chances fadin' now, Patience runnin' out, This ain't how it's supposed to be.

[Chorus] I'm havin' nightmares from sleepin' with the enemy, (enemy) (oh ohh) How do we reverse the chemistry? (chemistry) (how do we) I don't want us to be end of me (me yeah) This love is takin' all of my energy, (energy) (all of my energy) Energy, (energy) My energy, (energy) Takin' all of my energy, (energy) Energy, (energy) My energy, (energy) Taking all of...

(Oh oh)

Now I can feel you changin me and I can't afford to slip much further from the person I was meant to be (ohohohohoho)

I'm not afraid to walk alone not giving up but moving on before it gets to deep cause your taking all of my energy

[Chorus] I'm havin' nightmares from sleepin' with the enemy, (enemy) (oooh) How do we reverse the chemistry? (chemistry) (oooh) I don't want us to be the enemy,  
This love is takin' all of my energy (energy) (all of my energy).

I'm havin' nightmares from sleepin' with the enemy, (enemy) (ohh ohh) How do we reverse the chemistry? (chemistry) (ohh) I don't want us to be the end of me, This love is takin' all of my energy, (energy) Energy, (energy) My energy, (energy) (oooh ohh) Takin' all of my energy, (energy) Energy, (energy) My energy, (energy) (takin' all of me) Takin' all of...

You're killin me , You're takin' all of me, yeah, oh ohh.

(This love is takin' all of my energy.)

"what do you think?"

"it's a great song! I love it"

"thnaks that really does matter to me"

"why did you ask me?"

"because your the only person who doesn't think I'm the tough kind who doesn't have a soft side"

"yeah well I have to go"

"ok see you" She closed her cell and when she looked up she saw the girls all around her.

"what are you doing here?"

"hearing you gossip with Chris"

"I wasn't gossiping"

"then why you sing that great song to him and not us?"

"because you will never understand" Then she ran to Sam's room. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

At school, Chris was talking to Sam so Kina wanted to know about what.

"what did Kina say to you?"

"just this great song she has. She can become a song writer when she gets older"

"yeah" She ran to a tree and sat under it.

"they do like my song and maybe I will" then Cathy went to her.

"hi girl"

"they are talking to each other"

"great" Inside Cathy was walking to her locker when Danny ran over to her.

"hey Cath" Cathy's eyes twinkled.

"hey Danny"

"can you ask Kina to write a song for Chris?"

"why?"

"he wants to sing it to her to tell her how much he likes her"

"sure why not?"

"and one for me too"

"why?" Cathy's fingers were tied behind her back.

"I just love her songs" She let go of her fingers.

"sure" and Cathy's eyes lost there twinkle. Danny noiced.

"what's wrong Cath? you look upset"

"nothing" She wanted to tell him but she knew it wasn't the right time.

"I have to go" As she walked off a tear fell down her cheek. 


	14. Chapter 13

chapter 13-

As Cathy walked off she saw Siernna at her locker. She walked over to her.

"hey kool-ala"

"hi Cath what's wrong you look like you've been crying?"

"Chris wants a song for Sam"

"oh that's so romantic"

"but so does Danny"

"what's wrong with that?"

"I was really hoping it would be for me"

"oh that's ok, guys really don't get love"

"why not?"

"guys are so slow and stupid"

"yeah" Then she cleared her face. That's when kina was coming out of class.

"twistz what are you doing in class? the bell hasn't even rung yet?"

"the teacher made me do extra credit so I can get my grade up"

"which teacher?"

"english"

"I hate english"

"who doesn't?" At the end of the day, Sam and Siernna went to Radioshack to get Sam's new phone. So Cathy and Kina went to Kina's house.

"what should I write about for Chris's song?"

"why not one like your?" Then there was a knocking on the door so Cathy answered.

"hello Claire and Christina"

"hi freak is Kina here?" Then Kina went to the door.

"of course"

"like always backed up by a friend"

"whatever" Kina started to think of a better comeback but was totally blank cause her thoughts were on the song.

"write me a song"

"why should I?"

"I'll tell you're secret to the whole school"

"you wouldn't"

"oh yes I would"

"fine"

"and make it good" The she snapped her fingers as Christina followed behind. Then she closed the door.

"what's wrong?"

"how will I write 3 songs by the end of the day?"

"I'll help you I'm not good at singing but I love to write"

"cool let's start"In half in hr they were done.

"we're done"

"and for the help I wrote one for you to sing to Danny"

"thanks but I can't sing it to him"

"yes you can just beleive" 


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14-

Cathy and Kina got dressed up cause they were having there first runway and where they would sing there songs. Cathy wore a gray halter top, skinny jeans, silver open toed heels and a carry on purse. Kina wore Strapless Satin Bubble Cocktail Dress, purple high heels with purple flowers on top, a Louis Vuitton purse. Her jewelry was a pair of gold flower earrings with little gold flowers under, a neckalce that matched her earring, her hair was in a loose, messy, updo . It was being held at Kina's house. Siernna and sam got there before the runway.  
Cathy and Kina cover there outfits.

"cathy why didn't you do anything with your hair?"

"or have any jewelry on?"

"hi to you too" The girls helped Sam and Siernna get ready. Siernna wore a Halter Shirred Dress, Let s All Salivate Over Aldo Shoes Atlantic City Pump, and a Louis Vuitton purse. Her jewelry was a pair of snowflake earring and a matching necklace, her hair was loose, wavy and curly. Sam wore a tutu dress, Emilio Pucci 783913 (White Nappa), and a Louis Vuitton. Her jewelry was gold heart shaped earrings, her hair was loose and staright. They all covered there outfits. It was finally time for the runway. everyone was there even Claire and her bf. First they played Who's got your money. Kina went down the runway proudly and with no mistake. At the end of the runway, Kina posed 3 times before walking back. They all cheered hard. Next was Siernna, she went down the runway like nothing. She was smiling big and was full of engery. As she walked back Sam came out. She was really scaried and shy but was hiding it. Her hands were moving around as walked down the catwalk. At the end, she only posed 2 before walking back. Lastly was Cathy, she was a beginner but was amazing and Jeremy was in love (he begged Kina for a seat). At the end of the runway, Sam and cathy toke out a mic and Kina walked up to it.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!" Everyone cheered back.

"I'm so glad you could and would come to our annual runway" they all yelled back.

"and now we have a treat for you, us models, friends and others will sing to you with songs I wrote myself. I'm going first" She gave Siernna the signal as she played the beat.

(Intro) dis is dedicated to Dis dis Dis is dedicated to Mmmmmm Well if u feelin like I'm feelin this is dedicated to u

Verse1:

Well I been the super girlfriend Let you think that nothin botherd me(botherd me)  
Like when you go out with your friends And people bring me back the stories Them stories bout them other girls Bout this one That one Those three So when I ask a simply question (where were you last night)  
You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me

Hook:  
No no no (no no)  
Is anybody else just feed up If you heard it all befo fo fo Then where you are just get up (ah)

Chrous:

Somebody say I don't want it anymore (I don't want anymore)(2x)  
Cuz I dried my eyes and I realized I deserved somebody that"ll treat me right Somebody say I don't want it anymore (I don'y want it anymore(2x)  
Because I know my words so you can keep that dried my eyes (Don't want it anymore) uh oh uh oh (Not anymore)

Verse2:

Mmmmmm No more settling for less I'm looking for that kinda man That's gonna give his best cuz I'm givin my best A man that wants to cherish this And knows exaclty how to move me Not some silly little boy (Who want my goodies cuz he took me to the movies)

Hook:  
No no no Is anybody else just feed up If heard it all befo fo fo Then where you are just get up (somebody say)

Chorus:

Somebody say don't want it anymore (I don't want it anymore)(2x)  
Cuz I dried my eyes and I realized (realized)  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right (hey ah hey)  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore (I don't want anymore)(2x)  
Cuz I know my words so you can keep that dried my eyes (Don't want it anymore) uh oh uh oh (Not anymore) uh oh uh oh Walking out the door (not anymore) uh oh uh oh No not anymore(not anymore) uh oh uh oh (Not any more) uh oh uh oh

Nooooo Dis is dedicated to (I'm leaving today)  
Dis dis Dis is dedicated to (wipe the tears from my face)  
Mmmmmm Well if u feelin like I'm feelin this is dedicated to u

Chorus:

Somebody say I don't want it anymore (I don't want it anymore)(2x)  
Cuz I dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right (say)  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore (I don't want it anymore)(2x)  
Cuz I know my words so you can keep that dried my eyes (Don't want it anymore) uh oh uh oh

After the song she smiled. Then slowy everyone started to clap. Her smile got bigger. Then everyone was shouting.

"thank you so much, next up is Cathy" Kina went backstage to see Cathy scaried.

"cath what's wrong?"

"I can't do! I can't sing out to Danny"

"then don't say it's for him"

"ok" Cathy walked out to the mic and held it hard. Then Siernna played her beat.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin it It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do

She could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She just ran backstages, into a corner and started to cry. Kina went outside while everyone started clapping. Sam went over to her to see if she's ok. 


	16. Chapter 15

chapter 15-

Chris and Danny went backstage too.

"is Cathy ok? I saw her run off"

"everyone did guness"

"she could use someone to talk too"

"I'll do it" Danny headed her way as the others headed to the curtains to hear Siernna sing.

[Talk/Intro]

(Laugh)...Alright y'all It's Keke P, huh I'm flappin'  
We doin' it real big uh huh

[Hook]

Woke up in the Morning And I see the sunshine Only got the summer time On my mind (Ohh)  
My girls an' I and We kick it all the time Only Got the summer time On my mind (ehh)

[Chorus]

We Keep It Movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Oh weh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Ohh, ooh oh, ooh oh)

[Verse 1]

Everybody knows that school's out No doubt You know this one goes out To all of my homies It?s what we been waitin' for It's 92 Let's make our move And get into a little somethin'

Radio's blastin'  
Let's make this happen Homies and shorties Stand up (stand up)  
Let's get this party on Let's do this now Be young and proud Show 'em how we hold it down (Get it, get it)

3 1 2 yeah they know how to druke it!  
2 1 2 (uh huh) and 3 1 0 We?re ?bout to twork it out Get it get it Come on now it?s goin? down Everybody?s feelin? just fine (Summer time)

[Hook]

Woke up in the Morning And I see the sunshine Only got the summer time On my mind (Ohh)  
My girls and' I and We kick it all the time Only Got the summer time On my mind (ehh)

[Chorus]

We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Oh weh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Ohh, ooh oh, ooh oh,oh oh)

[Verse 2]

And 106 & park's on, come on And my favorite joint?s on It?s a black party So don?t be afraid to loose control

It?s all about you [ Keep It Movin lyrics from .com/ ]  
Do what it do Can?t nobody tell us nothin?

I love hip-hop music Let?s go ahead and do this Homies and shorties Stand up (stand up)  
Let?s get this party on We doin? it now Be young and proud Let?s go and show them how We get it get it

3 1 2 yeah they know how to druke it 2 1 2 and 3 1 0 We?re ?bout to twork it out Get it get it Come on now it?s goin? down Everybody feelin? just fine Summer time!

[Hook]

Woke up in the Morning And I see the sunshine Only got the summer time On my mind (Ohh)  
My girls and I and We kick it all the time Only Got the summer time On my mind (ehh)

[Chorus]

We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Oh weh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Ohh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh oh)

[Rap] (Mig Meech)

Okay, It?s summer time bout to party like a rock star A couple months beatin? by like a hot car Cause time flies when u havin? fun So we can flow and try?na Find yourself a summer love But me, I keep it movin?  
All seven days of the week I?m like Miami cause the boy Always bring ya heat I got them big things poppin?  
Like my name is Tip ...Doin trips with the rip And Keke P A million dollar kit!

[Hook]

Woke up in the Morning And I see the sunshine Only got the summer time On my mind (Ohh)  
My girls and I and We kick it all the time Only Got the summer time On my mind (ehh)

[Chorus]

We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Oh weh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Ohh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh oh)

"thanks" She said well spinning around then walking backstage.

"that was amzing"

"you got a great voice"

"I felt like I was listening to Keke Palmer herself"

"ya all lying right?"

"No!!" Kina walked back to the mic.

"ok, Sam is our next guest singer" Everyone claaped as Sam walked to the mic. They walked back to their seats to see her sing.

"this is a song my friend made for me to sing to someone very special to me" The beat started and so did she. 


	17. Chapter 16

chapter 16-

You've got a face for a smile you know A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly

But I've got a world of chances For you I've got a world of chances For you I've got a world of chances Chances that you're burning through

I've got a paper and pen I go to write goodbye and that's when

I know I've got a world of chances For you I've got a world of chances For you I've got a world of chances Chances that you're burning through

Oh, I'm going my own way My faith has lost it's strength again And oh, it's been too hard to say We're falling off the edge again We're at the end We're at the end

Maybe you'll call me someday Hear the operator say the number's no good

And that she had a world of chances For you She had a world of chances For you She had a world of chances Chances you were burning through Chances you were burning through Chances you were burning through

You've got a face for a smile you know Gift Of A Friend

Sam finished. She looked at Chris and he was smiling. She had a feeling that he liked it. They all walked backstage as Kina walked to the mic.

"that was my bf Sam" Everyone clapped.

"now it's Chris's turn" He came out as she went in.

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time One time, one time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop And even though it's a struggle love is all we got And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world And my fight is your fight My breath is your breath And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my #1 girl Always making time for you I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me Many have called but the chosen is you Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world And my fight is your fight My breath is your breath And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my #1 girl Always making time for you I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there She's got everything I need And I'ma tell her one time Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy I know where I'll be Right by your side 'Cause she is the one

And girl you're my one love, my one heart My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my #1 girl Always making time for you I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time One time, one time

Everyone clapped wildly as he walked backstage.

"cool song"

"thanks for writing it for me" and they hugged.

"no prob i love writing"

"Danny your turn" 


	18. Chapter 17

chapter 17-

Girl, girl, I'll be your sunshine, you can be mine You'll be my wind chime, I've got the rhyme We'll have a good time, make up your mind Roll with me girl, you're so fine

Girl, just let me be there for you anytime You're so fine, for you I'd join the longest line You're so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

My girl, just let me be there for you anytime You're so fine, for you I'd join the longest line You're so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

This time, my girl, if you want just call me Anytime my love lifestyle get corny We keep it seam up n' stormy Me and you team up and build an army

'Cause my love, out the shape of your body And me know, say you want come party If you know say a you a mi target Girl, I'll be that doggy, doggy

Sexy chicks that are my prerequisite Hot girls gotta be my darlin'  
Get wit it my beat if you set wit it All girls gotta heed my callin'

From Kingston up to New Orleans New Jersey rite back to Spaldin You fi know this bwoy ain't stallin'  
We put it all in

Just let me be there for you anytime It's so fine, for you I'd join the longest line It's so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

My girl, just let me be there for you anytime It's so fine, for you I'd join the longest line It's so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

Listen my voice, listen my vocal Lock off your phone, tell your man, don't call I'm gonna give you this love total Medical and it's antidotal, oh yeah

'Cause we a the top pro gyal International or local Your man don't got it like me, none at all 'Cause your man don't firm and you man don't tall

I'm a broke out the diamond and the opal I'm a try buy love but now the love stall Look like I'm don't have no hope at all I'm nah come good with the approach at all

Hang 'em up like picture in na photo hall Every man gwaan buy new protocol S P, a di man you fi call I won't fall

Let me be there for you anytime It's so fine, for you I'd join the longest line It's so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

My girl, just let me be there for you anytime It's so fine, for you I'd join the longest line It's so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

I'll be your sunshine, you can be mine You'll be my wind chime, I've got the rhyme We'll have a good time, make up your mind Roll with me girl, you're so fine

Girl, just let me be there for you anytime You're so fine, for you I'd join the longest line You're so fine, my girl, broke out and wine Mash up me brain, you a mash up man mind Real bad, man, a that's where dem nine I'll be your sunshine

It's time, just let me be there for you anytime You're so fine, for you I'd join the longest line

Danny acted all cool as he walked back. but all he saw and heard from his pals were laughter.

"what's so funny?"

"the way your acting"

"ya Danny"

"Cathy your ok" They hugged. Then Claire and Christina came and they seperated.

"ok I'm next out of my way" Claire walked on to the stage as Christina played her beat.

Now if your dude ain t acting right u tell that dude he got to go!  
if that dude be claiming that he broke u tell that dude he got to go!  
if he want u to stay in the house everyday and night tell him he got to go! if he wanna run the streets then u run the streets too and u tell him he got to go!

baby baby somebody s gonna cry tonight baby baby but it wont be my tears tonight so watcha think about that watcha think about it watcha think about that that that oh baby

tonight we gone switch up I ll do you you do me tonight you gone stay home while i m running the street what do u wat do u wat do u wat do u think about that baby what do u wat do u wat do u wat do u think about that baby imma let u play my cards so u can fill up looking hard when that bitch has falled soon as you called so i can see her

baby baby somebody s gonna cry tonight baby baby but it wont be my tears tonight so watcha think about that watcha think about it watcha think about that that that oh baby

tonight you gone call me a thousand times tonight im gone make up a thousand lies how do u how do u how do u how do u feel about that baby how do u how do u how do u how do u feel about that baby imma let u play my cards so u can fill up looking hard when that bitch has falled soon as you called so i can see her

baby baby somebody s gonna cry tonight baby baby but it wont be my tears tonight so watcha think about that watcha think about it watcha think about that that that oh baby

okay hold up watchu think about that u wear the dress and i put on your slacks tonight im going out and ain t coming back u ain t get no more pussycat see me in the club im out with my girls do like u do when u out with them dudes up in the club its just me and my girls play like Katy Perry kissing on girls now u cant eat or sleep and now u in the house thinking bout me and now i do what u do to me and now i love to see you baby

baby baby somebody s gonna cry tonight baby baby but it wont be my tears tonight so watcha think about that watcha think about it watcha think about that that that oh baby

Now if your dude ain t acting right u tell that dude he got to go!  
if that dude be claiming that he broke u tell that dude he got to go!  
if he want u to stay in the house everyday and night tell him he got to go! if he wanna run the streets then u run the streets too and u tell him he got to go!

baby baby oh baby somebody s gonna cry tonight somebody s gonna cry tonight baby

Calire waited for clapping but no one clapped but her bf. she walked backstage with some attuitude.

"nice song Claire"

"but no one likes it"

"because Kina made me a bad song" Christina walked to the mic then Claire but her beat.

This time, for real, trying to play it safe Inside I feel, I've got what it takes to prove to the world who I really can be I know for sure, there's no stopping me No time to wait on the sides watching it all pass me by I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it I'm coming with did you know Let's get to starting this show Turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting

It's my turn now & you know that I'm ready It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong, and I'm steady Break down the wall, gonna go for it all It's my time, gonna shine, show you how Because it's my turn now

I'm in my groove, now I'm having some fun I know what to do and how to get it done Doin' things double time There's no holding back Make it good Make it right Hear the crowd react

No time to wait on the side, watching it all pass me by I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it I'm coming with did you know Let's get it started the show, turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting

It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready, it's my turn now, yeah I'm strong and I'm steady Break down the wall, gonna go for it all It's my time, gonna shine, show you how Because it's my turn now It's my now, in my heart I believe it and I can see how I can live what I'm dreaming I understand, now I know who I am It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud Because it's my turn now

1,2 now ado, just what I've always wanted to 3,4 do some more, everything you wanted ever waited for It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady Break down the wall gonna go for it all It's my time, gonna shine, show you how, because it's my turn now It's my turn now, in my heart I believe it I can see how I can live what I'm dreamin'  
I understand now I know who I am It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud Because it's my turn now 


	19. Chapter 18

chapter 18-

"thank you everyone" As she walked backstage everyone clapped for her.

"Christina that was great"

"thanks"

"why are you thanking the losers?"

"because i'm there new friend"

"I can't be alone I'm popular"

"you've got snoppy Wendy rememebr" She stormed off,

"are you really our friend"

"yeah"

"that means it's time for you to join us in the end song" they all walked out to the mics they had there.

"it's time for the ending song"

MILEY/Sam:  
A word's just a word 'Til you mean what you say NICK/Chris:  
And love isn't love 'Til you give it away MILEY/Sam:  
We've all got to give NICK/Chris:  
Yeah, something to give BOTH:  
To make a change

Send it on On and on Just one hand can heal another Be a part Reach a heart Just one spark starts a fire With one little action The chain reaction will never stop Make it strong Shine a light and send it on

DEMI/Cathy:  
Just smile JOE/Danny:  
Just smile DEMI/Cathy:  
And the world JOE/Danny:  
And the world BOTH:  
Will smile along with you JOE/Danny:  
That small act of love That's meant for one BOTH: Will become two

MILEY/Sam:  
If we take the chances NICK/Chris:  
To change circumstances BOTH:  
Imagine all we can do If we...

ALL:  
Send it on On and on Just one hand can heal another Be a part Reach a heart Just one spark starts a fire With one little action The chain reaction will never stop Make it strong Shine a light and send it on Send it on SELENA/Kina: Oh, send it on

MILEY & NICK/Sam & Chris There's power in all of the choices we make DEMI & JOE/Cathy & Danny So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to wait

SELENA/Kina:  
A word's just a word Until you mean what you say SELENA & KEVIN/Kina & Mark And love isn't love ALL:  
'Til you give it away

Send it on On and on Just one hand can heal another Be a part Reach a heart Just one spark starts a fire With one little action The chain reaction will never stop Make it strong Shine a light and send it on Send it on

Send it on On and on Just one hand can heal another Be a part Reach a heart Just one spark starts a fire With one little action The chain reaction will help things start Make it strong Shine a light and send it on DEMI/Sam:  
Shine a light and send it on ALL:  
Shine a light and send it on

They all jumped up and down. After the runway, They sat down on the couch.

"that was hard work"

"but it was so fun"

"should we do it again next year?"

"yeah!!"

"ok" Siernna & Kina were going upstairs when they saw Chris & Sam go one way and Danny & Cathy go the other. So they sneaked on them.

"what's wrong?"

"that song was really pretty"

"thanks yours was too" In such small words they kissed!!! With Cathy and Danny they did the same thing. So they girls ran up to the doors of there rooms.

"we did the right thing"

"we may not have our crushes"

"but our friends do" They hugged each other, did there handshake and went into there room.  
But Kina was the happiest. 


End file.
